Theme Songs for Certain Cats: OC edition
Hi, I think that Theme Songs for Certain Cats did good, so I decided to do one for nothing but OC characters! If you wanna put any of your OC's on here, tell me on the talk page. Just tell me who you are so I the readers don't get confused that one my be mine but it's really yours! Remember, Song-Character-Reason Why-Artist-Creator. I'll start with a few characters of mine! :SPOILERS FOR SOME OF MY STORIES AND OTHER PEOPLES!!! Disclaimer I only own the first four characters. No others, unless I said they were mine. You Belong With Me You Belong With Me- Cloverfang - Because Lionclaw is really good friends with Cloverfang, but he loves Lizardpaw :( - Taylor Swift - Cloverfang The Outside The Outside - Hawkstar - Because she's been lonely all her life, and she's never had anyone, not to mention that all her true kin are dead (except Stormy and Smokey). Plus she always tries to be better in The Bravest, even though she's leader. - Also Taylor Swift- Cloverfang Piece Of Me Piece Of Me - Mintfur - Cuz she thinks she's a tough kitty! But she's not! - Britney Spears - Cloverfang Trouble Trouble - Lizardpaw - Because she's causing trouble between Lionclaw and Cloverfang, plus she's just mean. - P!nk - Cloverfang Diary of Jane Diary of Jane - Goldenstripes - Cuz he seems to be in love with Cloverfang, but she doesn't love him back - Breaking Benjamin - Cloverfang If Today was Your Last Day If Today was Your Last Day - Sharpfoot - Because he said Mintfur would kill them all, and he said it would be the next day, but he wouldn't let her - Nickelback - Cloverfang Low Low - Nick - Because the line 'when the truth came out, were you the last to know? Were you left out in the cold, cuz what you did was low' describes when Cloverfang killed him and when Mintfur and Nick knew what the prophecy meant before Cloverfang, and she's probably the last one to ever figure out (besides Icekit and Moonkit) - Kelly Clarkson - Cloverfang Miss Independent Miss Independent - Leopardheart - Only the first verse, because she states 'I'll never get a mate!' - Also Kelly Clarkson - Cloverfang Everything You Say Everything You Say - Moonpaw - Because it talks about getting fed up with what people have to say about someone else - By Myself - Cloverfang Dreams of an Absolution Dreams of an Absolution - Icepaw - Because she left SkyClan and is aquantinces with Cinderfire now. - By Sonic Team - Cloverfang :SPOILERS FOR SOME OF SPARROWSONG'S STORIES! Baby Mama Baby Mama - Rosestream - Because she's a single mother - Fantasia Barrino (Think so) - Sparrowsong Runaway Runaway - Mudkit - She runs away from home - Avril Lavigne - Sparrowsong Haunted Haunted - Morningsky - Her complicated love-hate relationship with her stalker, Firefur - Evanesence - Sparrowsong Ice Queen Ice Queen - Swallowflight - She is an 'ice queen', in a way; she's both good and bad, but not at the same time, plus she murdered her own mate! - Within Temptation - Sparrowsong :SPOILERS FOR SOME OF FORESTPAW'S STORIES! Viva la Vida Viva la Vida - Stonestar and Whiskerstar - They were both evil leaders and end up going to a bad place because of it - Coldplay - Forestpaw :SPOILERS FOR SOME OF LEAFWHISKER'S STORIES! Haunted (again) Haunted - Dragonheart - Is haunted by a forest full of death - Evanesence - Leafwhisker Angel of Darkness Angel of Darkness - Icetalon - He keeps killing other cats, whether it's kit or warrior, queen or elder - Alex C. - Leafwhisker :SPOILERS FOR SOME OF RAVENFLIGHT'S STORIES! 1 2 3 4 1 2 3 4 - Leafkit - It'll be hard to explain without giving away the plot... - Feist - Ravenflight :SPOILERS FOR SOME OF SNICKERS' STORIES! Beat It Skypaw has a friend in NightClan, but he's only out to hurt her. Her brother tries to tell her to "Beat It" away from Rockpaw. - Michael Jackson - Snickers Couples :SPOILERS FOR SOME OF CLOVERFANG'S STORIES! Everytime We Touch Everytime We Touch - RaggedxSand - Like Raven's, hard to explain...cuz of the plot...y'know... - Cascada - Clover Category:Fan Fictions